The Godfather
by Shampoo Beretta
Summary: Turbios asuntos se mueven en los bajos fondos de Howarts, y él es el único capaz de hacerte cualquier favor, eso sí, los intereses serán altos.


The Godfather

By Shampoo

Disclaimer: Debo advertir que todos y cada uno de los personajes me pertenecen, única y exclusivamente a mí. Sí, tras años de silencio, diré la verdad: soy la negra de J.K. Rowling. Mientras yo, una pobre niña de 9 años con un don para las letras, me encerraba en la habitación, quedándome sin hacer los trabajos del cole, y empezaba con las aventuras del niño mago, ella vivía feliz en UK. Una vez la espectacular fama de dichos libros se hizo notable, no se tomó ni la molestia de mencionarme, y ahora ya nadie me creería si anunciara públicamente quien es la verdadera autora. En fin, que aquí me tenéis, escribiendo fics de mis propios libros a ver si al menos alguien reconoce mi trabajo, y en mis ratos libres, emprendiendo la séptima y última parte de los libros (aunque con el tirón que tienen, tal vez Harry repita curso, o haya un libro a parte sobre su vida laboral/y/o de parado soltero que vive sin pegar ni golpe en casa de sus tíos) ((Dejémoslo, será mejor.))

Summary: Turbios asuntos se mueven en los bajos fondos de Howarts, y él es el único capaz de hacerte cualquier favor, eso sí, los intereses serán altos.

Ahí vamos

**_Prólogo_**

Todos los alumnos tienen algo que ocultar, todas las personas tienen un secreto que no revelarían jamás, a excepción no de importarles el orgullo o dignidad. Hace tiempo que alguien cayó en cuenta de ello, de que todos necesitan un guardián que proteja sus secretos o anhelos más profundos. Así pues, todos saben que ante cualquier tipo de problema, el despacho del padrino está de puertas abiertas a cualquier hora del día. Y aquel día, cerca de las 9, Zabini caminaba de un lado a otro del pasillo esperando a que las puertas del despacho de su protector le permitieran el paso. Alguien le había herido, no a él, si no a su orgullo. Y nadie, nadie, insultaba a Zabini, uno de los Slytherin más importantes y de más reputación, nadie manchaba su impecable expediente. Finalmente, la secretaria de él le abrió la puerta. Zabini saludó a Mirttle a llorona, y paso a sus lavabos, llegando al último habitáculo, donde un rubio sonriente e imponente le esperaba sentado en la taza. El chico cerró la puerta tras de sí y con un ademán de respeto, saludó a uno de sus mejores amigos, que profería su mejor sonrisa verso a su fiel vasallo.

.- Al fin te decides

.- Me han traicionado, Don Draco Malfoy

.- Ah, ah, ah, ah – dijo negando con la mano- Llámame Draco a secas, somos amigos, no?

.- Gracias.

.- Y que pasó?

.- Él… fue él.

.- Aclárate, amigo mío

.- El maldito gigante, ese híbrido, ese hijo de perra…

.- Controla tu vocabulario

.- Sí… quiero decir, el profesor de cuidado de criaturas mágicas. Me ha amonestado, me ha castigado. Quiere que durante los dos meses siguientes, vaya a vivir con el, a su caseta, y me encargue del huerto. Te lo puedes figurar? Yo! Tendré que vivir en esa chabola mal hecha, junto a ese apestoso gigante... Necesito tu ayuda.

.- La tendrás. No mueva ni un dedo, el castigo te será levantado de inmediato

.- Gracias, gracias… - El chico no sabía como expresar su agradecimiento hacia Malfoy, sabía que no le iban las ñoñerías, pues no podía ponerse a llorar, ni la fría cortesía que se solía emplear en los negocios. Se limitó a estrecharle la mano.

.- No es menester, que seas tan agradecido. Un favor, por otro, eso es todo, cierto?

El chico castaño se fue, no sin antes saludar a Mirttle, y el rubio hizo una llamada.

.- Goyle? Te necesito. A ti, y a Crabbe. No, es algo sencillo. Sólo debéis buscar a alguien…

Acabó de pintarse los labios. Dejo el gloss rojo pasión sobre la mesa salió a la sala común. Ya se habían ido todos, y probablemente llegaba tarde, cogió su mochila, y fue hasta el comedor. Una vez en la mesa de Gryffindor, todos le preguntaron el porqué de su retraso. Se limitó a decir que se había dormido.

.- Hey, Ginny, yo te desperté! – dijo Natalie, su compañera de habitación.

.- Es que tenía tanto sueño que… en fin, me volví a dormir. – Dijo mirando hacia su derecha. Allí un par de tortolitos tomaban el desayuno muy acaramelados.

.- Hacen buena pareja, verdad? – Preguntó Natalie, refiriéndose a Harry y Hermione

.- Sí… - Contestó distraída mirando aún a la parejita feliz.

.- Me alegro de que estén saliendo juntos, de veras

.- Y yo. Y yo… - Dicho esto, con el ceño fruncido, se levantó de la mesa.

.- Dónde vas, Ginny?

.- Pues… Tirando, ya sabes… me he dejado algo en la sala común. Nos vemos en pociones.

Una buena, pareja, una buena pareja, una buena pareja… Y una mierda! La buena pareja la haría ella con Harry y no la sangre-sucia-Hermione. Lo llevaba pensando toda la mañana, y lo pensaba llevar a cabo. Ya le daba igual su orgullo de Weasley, o toda la dignidad que en aquel momento podía tener, o toda la reputación que hubiera podido conservar, ya se encontraba delante de los lavabos de Mirttle a llorona. La chica fantasma le abrió la puerta y le preguntó que quería. Ginny dijo que lo obvio, hablar con él. Tras esperar unos segundos, la fantasma, no sin un semblante amargado, le permitió el paso.

La chica pelirroja había oído hablar del negocio que Malfoy se había montado en los bajos fondos del castillo. Muchos de sus amigos le debían más de un favor al rubio de Slytherin, y sabía que los intereses eran altos. Pero ahora eso era lo de menos, lo que ella quería era que Harry y Hermione terminaran ya, llevaban saliendo más de un mes, y aquello era inaguantable. Que su amor platónico saliera con una de sus mejores amigas, convertía Hermione en su peor enemiga. Y quien estaba del lado de Ginny Weasley, estaba seguro. Quien la hacía enfadar, a su contra, se podía ir preparando.

Recurrir a las ayudas del padrino, como Draco se hacía llamar, había sido su última opción. Lo había probado todo, las faldas más cortas, las túnicas más ajustadas, la blusa más escotada, el maquillaje más denso. Pero ignorancia era todo lo que había recibido por parte del chico que sobrevivió. Más tarde, pasó a imitar los gestos de Hermione, pero se vio incapaz de pasarse tantas horas estudiando, y de hacer la pelota a los profesores de la manera tan rastrera que lo hacía ella. Incluso le envió cartas de amenazas a la chica castaña, pero nada valió. Y como no quería mancharse sus delicadas manos, la única solución era recurrir a su ayuda. Tal vez si hubiera tenido tiempo se hubiera arrepentido, pero el chico rubio le miraba con una simpática hostilidad desde su asiento, ya era demasiado tarde.

.- Vaya, vaya… Quien diría que la pequeña Weasley se decidiría a pasar por mi despacho… Vamos aprendiendo, pelirroja. Que quieres que haga por ti Malfoy?

A la mañana siguiente, despertó completamente empapado, había hecho mucho calor. Se dio la vuelta para esquivar el rayo de sol, y vio que Fang dormía junto a él. Sonrío, ese perro siempre sería un cobarde. Paso la mano por el peludo cuerpo del animal, pero lo único que encontró fue el vacío y las manchadas sábanas. Temiendo lo peor, vio como el cuerpo de su perro yacía a los pies de su cama. A su lado, sólo reposaba la cabeza de este.

N/A:

Que les pareció? Espero que les gustara, agradecería muuucho su opinión, así pues, si desean que continúe dejen reviews, si no, pues también acepto críticas, amenazas de muerte, súplicas de suicidio, recomendaciones de psiquiátricos, y demás.

Nos vemos

Shampoo Beretta.


End file.
